Dragon's Fire
by Colley
Summary: Godzilla/PR. The son of Rita and Zedd comes to Earth seeking vengence, and G-Force gets an unlikely ally.
1. Destination: Earth

Prologue  
  
It moved silently through the vacuum of space. Unopposed by anything, the silver dragon-shaped ship continued on its course. Inside, the lone occupant sat on a throne-like command seat, a metal staff with a large "Z" on its top sitting next to him. His flesh was dark blue, and looked to be all muscle tissue. Traces of metal ordained his feet and clawed hands, and a mask with a black visor rested over his head.  
Omnious Zedd was one of the few surviving evils left in the galaxy, having been lucky enough to avoid the wave of energy unleashed by Zordon of Eltar years before. It had taken away all that he had though. His parents, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, his father's command ship "Serpentera", and their minions, all were gone. Fortunately for Omnious, all of the blueprints for Serpentera had been left untouched. Using them, he built his own ship, "Vissor". It was different from Serpentera primarily in size. By making the ship smaller, the power required to run was drastically decreased.  
With that out of the way, he could now focus on his goal, revenge. He would go to Earth, and do what his parents had failed at, total planetary domination. Without Zordon's powers, Earth was now defenseless. It would only be a matter of time now.  
  
Miki Saegusa was looking over some recent reports as she walked through G-Force headquarters when it hit her. She stumbled, and tried to brace herself against the wall, the reports scattering across the floor. She clutched her head in pain. Something was wrong, she could sense it. A powerful force was on its way to Earth, and not even G-Force might be able to stop it... 


	2. Arrivals and Visions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to give a big thanks to Christian Rogers and Matt Linkus for their tremendous help and support when making this fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Commander Aso sighed and shook his head. "If your visions are accurate, Mike," he said as he looked over some sketches Miki had done of the visions. "Then this couldn't have come at a worst possible time." He set the sketches down and looked at her across his desk. "Is there anything you can pick out about whatever it is?"  
Mike shook her head, "No, I've just been able to get brief glimpses of the object, sir. The only other thing I've been able to see is a staff with a large 'Z' on it."  
"A 'Z', huh? I wonder... that sounds similar to some of the reports from the USA a few years ago." Aso said.  
Miki thought for a moment, "You mean the monster attacks in Angel Grove, sir?"  
Aso nodded, "Yes, if I remember right, the reports credited the monsters origin to a 'Lord Zedd'. I think it said he had a staff similar to what you described."  
"I see, so it's possible these could be related," Miki said.  
"Yes, I'm going to have this looked into. I want you to also report any more visions directly to me, understood?" Aso asked.  
Miki nodded, "Yes, sir."  
"Dismissed," Aso said. He watched Miki get up and leave the office, then looked back at the sketches. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited for the other side to pick up before speaking, "Yes, Aoki? Good, I need you to do some research for me..."  
  
A lone figure stood on top of the cliff that was once the home of the Power Chamber. Tommy Oliver sighed as he looked at the wreckage of the once command center of Angel Grove's Power Rangers. It had been a few years since he was last here, saying goodbye to his teammates and friends. The power, the weapons, Alpha, Zordon, it was all gone now.  
Well, Tommy was hoping that wasn't entirely true, otherwise this trip would have been for nothing. If there truly were nothing left, then there would be no explanation as to why he'd been having the weird visions and dreams as of late. There would also be no way to find out how to make them stop.  
They had started a year or so ago, shortly after he and Cathrine had gone their separate ways. Every time, the dreams seemed to focus around the Dragon Coin, and something that looked like Lord Zedd almost. He could still see them clearly even now as he moved some wreckage to find the emergency escape hatch that would lead down to the Power Chamber. There was also the voice, one he had been hearing since he first became a Ranger, the voice of the Dragonzord. It was calling to him, but he couldn't make out the exact words. He wouldn't be able to either, not unless he could find that blasted Power Coin. Without it, whatever connection he had to the Dragonzord was too weak to make any difference.  
Tommy pulled a flashlight from his travel pack, and turned it on before starting to climb down into the darkness of the former Power Chamber. He had hoped that when he left the Rangers, all this would have stopped. That's why he started racing for his Uncle's team, so he could get away from the fighting and destruction. The sudden appearance of the dreams just showed him that no matter what; he was stuck with it. So he quit the job and came here, hoping to find some answers.  
He stepped off the ladder and onto the ground, shining his flashlight around the room. It was in horrible shaped. Broken glass, shattered energy conductors, even the remains of the former power suits, all scattered across the floor. Even Zordon's old Chamber Tube was destroyed. Tommy pushed aside some of the wreckage to uncover one of the control panels. To his surprise, one of them was still functioning. He sat his pack down and tried to see what else was still running.  
He yelled in frustration after unsuccessfully being able to bring up any of the Power Chambers programs. Tommy paused though as a small window popped up on the panel's view screen. "Power Coin Locator," he said to himself as he read the screen. Out of seven different menu options, only one wasn't marked with a 'Destroyed' label. He assumed the one remaining had to be the Dragon Coin. Quickly he accessed it, bringing up another screen. "....Japan?" he asked no one in particular. "How the heck did it get from Angel Grove to Japan?"  
As if to respond, the screen changed to show a map of the world. A small blip appeared over Angel Grove's location. Above the map, it displayed a clock listing the month, day, and year, which was set to almost 200 years earlier. Tommy watched as the clock began to move forward through the years, the blip moving from Angel Grove toward Tokyo around the year 1890. "Oh man, this is just going to make it harder to find...." He suddenly lurched forward clutching his head as he yelled out in pain.   
A city on fire, that's what he saw. He couldn't tell what city it was, but he could make out a large silhouette at the heart of the city. It stood upright, and was reptilian in appearance. The flames were mirrored by the creature's metal frame. Tommy had seen this machine before, Lord Zedd's Serpentera. Just as quickly as it came, the vision ended. Tommy shook his head and looked back down at the panel's screen. He had to get to Japan.  
  
In the five years since his parent's demise, Godzilla's appearances had been limited to supposed sightings, and the occasional wrecked ship. This was probably the reason no one was expecting him to suddenly show up in Kobe Port early one morning. Godzilla roared as he stood up in the bay area, people fleeing in terror as he began making his way toward land. Warning sirens blared across the mainland.  
Boats exploded underneath the monster's feet, not even registering as pinpricks to Godzilla's senses. The by-pass and express way located next to the port crumbled as Godzilla crashed through them, barely even slowing down. He let out a deafening roar as he continued on his course through the city. By now, the call for G-Force's assistance had gone out, but it was doubtful they'd arrive before the city was destroyed.  
Godzilla suddenly stopped, looking up at the sky. The monster let out a grunt of curiosity as he watched a flash of light streak across the sky, heading away from the city. Whatever it was, it turned and began descending in the distance. Godzilla snorted, turned and began making his way toward it.  
  
"Interesting," Omnious said to himself as he observed Godzilla. He piloted Vissor over the city, heading out toward the ocean. He hadn't expected there to be a monster already on Earth. Perhaps this new bit of information could be useful to his plans. He had to test the beast. He activated the Vissor's Mode-Change program. As the serpent-like ship began to land, it's back legs angled down and it's body stood upright. Two Shoulder Guards raised from its side, and the neck and head angled down, given the appearance of a dragon somewhat.  
As the last of the transformation completed, a new set of controls slid out of the floor and connected to Omnious' throne. He gripped the control sticks and smirked. "Come on, scale-face, let's you and me tango," Omnious said tauntingly as he watched Godzilla make his way back into the ocean and towards Vissor. 


	3. Discoveries

Part 2  
  
"Status?" Commander Aso asked as he entered the "War Room" of G-force. He sat down in his chair and looked toward the large viewscreen in front of the room. It currently showed a map of Japan, with two blips off the coast of Kobe. Both blips had a line leading off them to one side and listed their identification. One was marked 'G', but the other was only marked with a '?'. That was never a good sign, Aso thought to himself.  
Kenichi Yamane looked up from his console. "Super X-3 is 5 minutes away from launch, estimated time to intercept is 15 minutes."  
"Any idea what that second target is?" Aso asked.  
"No, sir, its not anything we've encountered before," Yamane stated.  
Aso frowned, "Evacuation status of near by cities?"  
"The crews are moving as fast as they can, but its still going to take a while, sir," Yamane said.  
Aso cursed softly under his breath. "I want visuals of that new creature as soon as possible."  
  
Vissor let out a metallic roar, challenging the approaching leviathan. "If you're skills are worthy enough, creature, you might make an excellent lackey," Omnious said aloud. "Computer, switch controls to Battle Protocol." The onboard computer beeped in acknowledgment. "Target the creature and fire eye beams."  
Godzilla roared in surprise as the new creature suddenly unleashed an attack. Vissor's eyes glowed with power as they fired off twin energy beams. The beams slammed into Godzilla, sending chunks of flesh flying off his body. The monster staggered backwards from the blast, his G-Cells already going to work at regeneration.  
"Interesting," Omnious said to himself as he watched the wound already start to heal. He jerked back in surprise as a blue ray of energy erupted from Godzilla's mouth, and slammed into Vissor's head. "Damage report!" The screen in front of him split to show a status screen in one corner. "Minimal damage to heat shielding, excellent." He gripped the controls once more, and began to move Vissor forward.  
Godzilla snarled and unleashed his Atomic Ray on the robot once more as it began to approach. It was having little effect. Could this be another creation by the human creatures, similar to the ones used against his father? This might prove challenging. Godzilla's head jerked to one side as Vissor began punching him repeatedly in the face.He staggered backward under the assault, grunting in frustration at the robot's speed. The blows did hurt, but they were serving merely to make Godzilla angrier. He reached up and caught Vissor's fists with his claws, and growled at the robot. Godzilla gripped the robot's hands tightly and began to push it back slowly.  
"Good, you have the brawn to back up your image, creature, very good indeed," Omnious said softly. He looked over some readouts on a side panel. "I believe I've collected enough data from the scans, now let's bring it up a notch, creature. All head weapons, fire!" Vissor roared and unleashed a volley of energy blasts from its eyes and mouth.   
Godzilla cried out in pain as they struck him, losing his grip on the robot and staggering back once more. He grunted, stepping back some. This new robot packed a powerful punch, his G-Cells were having to work harder than they ever had to before just to recover from the blasts.   
  
"Sir, the Super X-3 is within camera range," Yamane said.  
"Bring it up on screen," Aso stated. He watched as the view screen changed to show the ocean, with Godzilla and Vissor visible in the distance. "What the hell is that thing?"  
"Unknown, but its definitely not making any friends with Godzilla," Yamane stated as Vissor unleashed another energy assault on Godzilla. "I'm not really sure who we should be cheering for here."  
Aso watched with interest, then his eyes widened. "Wait, that robot looks similar to the one in Saegusa's visions. If that's the case, we might be better off assisting Godzilla in this one."  
"That'd be a twist," Yamane said softly to himself.  
  
Omnious looked off to the side, catching sight of the Super X-3. His attack let up for a few seconds; long enough for him to miss the sight of Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow a blood red color. He turned back toward Godzilla in time to see the monster unleash a spiraling red and yellow beam of energy from point blank range. Vissor shook violently upon impact, sparks erupting from various consoles on the bridge. Omnious cursed loudly as all power to the left arm was lost. The damage report was showing the beam had ripped clean through Vissor's left shoulder, leaving a large gaping hole in the frame.  
"So there's more to you than it seems, creature," he said angrily. "Fine then, we shall simply continue this another time." He began inputting commands into the main console.  
Godzilla roared in anger as the robot lifted out of the water, and took the air. He watched the machine change back into its ship-mode, and vanished up in the clouds. Next time, it will be more than the loss of your arm, Godzilla thought to himself. The monster growled and then dove under water, heading away from Kobe once more.  
  
"Godzilla's heading back out to sea," Yamane said as the scans appeared in the lower right corner of the viewscreen. "Orders?"  
"Send the Super X-3 to assist in any way possible at Kobe," Aso ordered. "We'll remain on full alert status until further notice. I want to be notified the moment Godzilla or that robot show up within 100 miles of any populated area."  
"Yes, sir," Yamane replied.  
Aso stood up and began to leave the room. Hopefully, Aoki would have those reports soon from Angel Grove.  
  
"Mothra Memorial Museum," Tommy read as he translated the writing on the sign. It was at this moment as he stood in Tokyo that Tommy realized Billy had been right, taking some foreign language courses did come in handy. He looked at the sheet he had managed to print out at the Power Chamber, showing the last known location of the Dragon Coin. He walked into the museum, and began looking at the directory of exhibits.  
"Hmm, 'Ancient Coins', that sounds like a good place to start," he said to himself. He made his way through the museum, finally reaching the exhibit. As Tommy stepped into the room it felt like a wave of some sort passed through him. He had to brace himself against one of the walls, as he rubbed his eyes. He could feel his connection to the Dragonzord grow stronger, the coin had to be close by. He glanced around the room, there were to many people around, he'd have to wait till there weren't as many there before he could really start to search. Tommy wandered around the museum till night fell. He watched as the crowds began to thin, a few less people and he could start looking.  
  
Miki paused as she walked past the museum. She looked toward the building curiously. Something in her mind was telling her to go in and check things out. She thought for a few moments, then began to walk inside. She made her way through the museum, eventually coming across the coin exhibit room. She stopped and looked in, seeing only one person inside, a foreigner at that. Something was wrong here, she could feel another presence in the room, but where was it coming from?  
  
Tommy cautiously advanced toward the display case near the center of the room. As he approached, a bright green light began to shine through the glass. He looked in the case, seeing the Dragon Coin resting in the center of the display. The description underneath it said it had been a gift of peace to a group of travelers who had came to Angel Grove years ago. At this point, Tommy didn't care how it got here. He stared at the coin, the green glow still shining across the room. His look of awe soon turned into one of anger though.  
Miki blinked, what was going on? Who WAS this man, and why was that coin glowing? She could sense a connection between the man and the coin. It was similar to the one she had shared with Godzilla, and now with Junior, but stronger. Miki jerked back in surprise as the man suddenly yelled in frustration.  
"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?!" Tommy yelled at the coin. He didn't care if it couldn't respond; he'd been keeping this in for to long. "I gave up being a Ranger to get away from you, so just stop, OK?" He shook a finger accusingly at the coin; "You're doing this just to torture me. You just don't want me to be able to live a normal life!" The coin just continued to glow.  
Miki watched on as the man continued his tirade. Had she not felt the connection he had with the coin, Miki would have assumed the man was insane. She wondered if maybe she should step in.  
"How long are you going to make me suffer, huh? Are you going to make me live with the fact that I nearly destroyed my friends forever?" He glared at the coin, nearly at the point of tears. "Do you think I'd really forget that the only reason I was even a Power Ranger was because Rita made me one?"  
He remained silent, as if waiting for a response. The coin still continued to glow. He sighed, "What am I doing?" he asked himself silently. "Its not like you can even respond." He looked off to the side and spotted Miki. His eyes widened in fear. How much of that had she heard? He turned and started to make his way toward the exit.  
Miki saw this and tried to follow. "Wait!"  
Tommy mentally began kicking himself as he stopped. He turned to look at Miki. "Yes?"  
Miki walked up to him, "You have a bond to that coin, don't you? I could feel it."  
"I... don't know what you're talking about," Tommy said, trying to act like nothing had happened.  
Miki shook her head, "Its okay, your secret is safe with me. Miki Saegusa, G-Force." She held her hand out in a sign of peace.  
Tommy hesitated, but shook her hand. Regardless of what would happen, she already knew his secret, he didn't have much else to lose. "Tommy Oliver."  
  
Omnious' visor glowed red with anger. How DARE that creature damage his ship. Now it would be hours before it would be back at full power and that would delay his conquest of Earth even longer. That creature would pay dearly during their next encounter. He began running a scan for a suitable location to target and destroy first.   
"Tokyo, Japan," he said as the scan brought up an image of Tokyo. He smirked at the irony in the situation. The city was still recovering from damage reaped by that creature years ago. All he would have to do is move in and finish the job.  
"So be it, after I level the city, I shall make my demands of the planets full and total surrender. Soon, father, I shall make you and mother proud." 


	4. The Final Gift

Part 3  
  
"So, you've been having visions of that serpent as well?" Miki asked as she set the cup of coffee down. They had managed to find a small coffee shop still open, and she had been listening to Tommy for the past half hour or so.  
Tommy nodded, "Yeah, and after hearing what about what happened in Kobe today, its all started to make sense. It wasn't the same robot I was expecting, but it might be just as bad."  
"Not the same robot you were expecting? You've encountered something like this before?" Miki asked.  
"Back after I rejoined the team," Tommy replied. He had opened up to Miki about almost everything. He had to admit, it felt good to finally get some of his troubles out in to the open, but there was a small bit of doubt as to whether or not he should have. "This one is a lot smaller than the one we fought though."  
"Do you know of any way we might could possibly counter-attack it effectively?" Miki asked.  
Tommy shook his head, "We really didn't do to well against the full-sized one, actually. The only reason we ever beat it was because it had a problem with its power supply."  
Miki frowned, "I was afraid of that. Even Junior apparently had some trouble fighting that robot."  
Tommy gave her a confused look, "Junior?" "I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to refer to him as Godzilla, even though he's at his adult stage now," Miki replied.  
"Seems to me like you'd be happy if the robot took out that monster," Tommy said.  
Miki sighed, looking down at her cup, "I know this sounds weird, but I really don't think we have a right to destroy him. He has as much of a right to be here as we do."  
"Yeah, but what about all the damage he keeps causing? I mean, he's just as bad as the monsters we fought back in Angel Grove," Tommy said. "I mean, the only reason we never came to Japan to help destroy him was because it'd have left no one around in case Zedd and Rita sent down another monster."  
"Its not his fault, Tommy. He didn't choose to be turned into the monster he is now. Besides, I think there could be a way to maybe tame him," Miki stated. "I know he's capable of doing some good things."  
"You talk as if you've been inside his head," Tommy said.  
Miki looked at him, "I have. We... share a connection. Sort of like how you're connected to this Dragonzord you talked about."  
"That's not a connection, that's a curse," Tommy replied.  
Miki shook her head, "No, Tommy, it's not. You have a gift, whether you realize it or not. You have the ability to communicate with something in more ways than just verbal. You shouldn't be treating it like a bad thing. The visions, the dreams, they're trying to warn you of what might happen."  
"Maybe, but they don't tell me how to make sure it .... AUGH!" Tommy wrenched forward, knocking over his glass as he clutched his head in pain.  
"Tommy?" Miki asked, worried. She could feel the presence reaching out to Tommy again. She was thankful were lucky to be the only two customers in the coffee shop at this moment. "Tommy, try and focus on the images. Tell me what you're seeing."  
"Many cities on fire...." Tommy said, pain evident in his voice.   
"What else?" Miki asked.  
"That robot.... and...." Tommy's eyes opened wide as he stared at Miki, like he had seen a ghost. "Zordon...." Slowly, he let go of his head. "I think it's stopped...."  
"You saw your old mentor?" Miki asked.  
Tommy nodded, "Yeah, but How can he be associated with this? He died years ago."  
"Perhaps you should check back at that Power Chamber?" Miki suggested.  
"Won't do any good. I could only manage to get one program running out of the entire system. Everything else was trashed," Tommy replied.  
Miki thought for a few moments, "If I could get you a technician, do you think it'd be possible to maybe get it up and running again?"  
"They'd have to be a darn good technician to even understand that system," Tommy stated.  
Miki smirked, "Trust me, I know one of the best there is."  
  
Commander Aso paced the floor behind his desk, "Let me see if I understand this correctly, Saegusa. You believe you have a lead on this serpent-robot, correct?"  
Miki nodded, "Yes, sir." "But for you to be able to follow up on it, you'll require not only a good deal of equipment, but the Super X-3 AND Kazuma Aoki?" Aso asked.  
"Aoki is the best technician G-Force has sir. I believe he's the only one who might be able to get the systems running again," Miki said.  
"Saegusa, had anyone other than you come to me with this scheme, I would have probably had them thrown out of my office," Aso said sternly. "However, your theories tend to be accurate for the most part." He looked back at her. "Very well, but if that robot or Godzilla shows up, the Super X-3 will have to be sent in."  
Miki stood and saluted, "Understood, sir, and thank you."  
  
"Simply sending down a monster will not accomplish my goal," Omnious said to himself as he walked down the halls of Vissor's interior. He made his way toward the storage vault, the large door sliding to one side, allowing him to enter. He looked around at the miniature stasis tubes covering the walls. "No, for me to achieve conquest I shall have to launch an all out assault on the planet. "  
He retrieved one of the tubes, "I shall send down a handful of my best monsters simultaneously. Whatever defenses Earth has will have to scatter themselves across the globe to fight them all." He pressed a button near the door frame and a large cylinder raised from the floor. Omnious took the stasis tube and dropped it into the cylinder. "Vissor's repairs are almost complete. Once they are, I shall begin."  
  
Tommy looked out as the Super X-3 began to land near the ruins of the Power Chamber. After they landed, he climbed out of the ship with the others. "Alright, the entrance hatch is close by. Let's see what all we can get down there."  
Kazuma Aoki set his helmet down and gave a thumbs up to the pilots. "You guys just wait here, ok?" The pilots nodded in response. Aoki grabbed some gear and followed Miki and Tommy over to the ladder. "We're not going to be able to get much down there. That hatch is way to small for some of the equipment."  
"All we really need to do is get the main repair system online," Tommy said as he began down the ladder. "After that, it'll all take care of itself."  
"If you're sure," Aoki shrugged.  
"Heh, trust me," Tommy replied.  
  
"Commander, take a look at this," Yamane said, looking up from his console.  
"What is it?" Aso asked as he walked over. He looked at the screen.  
"I'm starting to pick up some readings from the satellite scans, Godzilla's apparently started moving again," Yamane said.  
"What's his predicted destination?" Aso asked.  
"If the readings are right, Tokyo," Yamane replied.  
Aso frowned, "Contact the Super X-3 and tell them to get back here immediately. We're not taking any chances with this one. I want a full scale evacuation of the city."  
  
It'd been a few hours since Aoki had started trying to get the Power Chamber's systems operational. "Man, these computers are as advanced as Mecha-Ghidorah, if not more."  
"How are you doing?" Tommy asked.  
"Well, that repair system you mentioned is shot beyond all repair," Aoki replied. "But I did find manage to get some of the systems working." He handed Tommy a small CD jewel case. "I also found this."  
Tommy looked the case over, surprised to see his name on the label of it. He opened the case to find a small mini-disc inside.  
Aoki reached up to his headset as it activated, he then looked at the others. "Sorry, but I've got to run. The Commander wants the Super X-3 in Tokyo as soon as possible. Hate to do this, but we're going to have to leave you two here."  
"It's ok, we'll be fine," Miki said. Tommy nodded in agreement.  
Aoki bowed and then began climbing the ladder up to the entrance hatch. Moments later the two could hear the Super X-3 taking off to the air and flying away.  
Tommy walked over to the console and inserted the CD. Instantly, a small panel opened up on the console and a small hexagon shaped crystal came into view. The view screen on the console changed to display a letter. Tommy began to read it aloud.  
"Tommy, if you are reading this, then I can only assume that something has happened to me and Alpha-Five to prevent us from doing this in person. Regardless, your return to the Power Chamber can only be for one reason, the Earth is once more in danger. As you already know, most of your powers can not be recovered. However, there is a way for you to regain your powers as the Dragon Ranger. You should see in front of you the crystal from your Zeonizer. While your other powers were lost, I specifically made you all give up the Zeo powers for one reason: To prepare for the day when the Dragon Coin would one day need to be re-energized. Place the Zeonizer crystal inside your Morpher behind the Dragon Coin. Doing this will allow you to harness your Zeo Crystal's energy and use it to fully, and permanently, re-energize the Power Coin."  
Miki looked at Tommy, "That's good, right?"  
Tommy nodded, still a bit surprised by all of it, "Yeah, and its something I never thought of." He looked back at the letter and continued reading.  
"It is of the utmost importance that you do this, Tommy. The legends that foretold the arrival of the Power Rangers also made mention of an Age of Monsters that will one day plague the Earth. According to the legends, in the first minutes of the year 2002 any and all dormant beasts in the planet will awaken. The results of this will be horrendous, and only the Power may be able to keep the planet from total destruction. It may be difficult, I believe you will have the power to keep this from happening."  
"Tommy, of all the Rangers, it is you who I am the proudest of. Whether you knew it or not, your destiny was to be a Ranger from the very beginning. Please understand that if I had chosen you when selecting the original five, then you would have never become the White Ranger and lead the others to victory. The Powers, weapons, zords, and vehicles are all at your disposal now, Tommy. What you do with them is now your decision, and yours alone. Use them well, as they are my final gifts to you. Good luck, and may the power protect you. Zordon."  
Tommy looked up at the Zeonizer Crystal, and stared at it blankly for a few seconds. He smirked and looked over at Miki. "I guess you were right, the power wasn't supposed to be a curse." He reached behind himself and retrieved his old Morpher from its belt holster. Just like the other rangers, he still carried it after all these years. Carefully, he took the Zeonizer Crystal and inserted in the hole on the front of the Morpher. The Morpher glowed red for a few moments and then returned to normal.  
Miki looked around in surprise as an alarm suddenly began to go off. "What's going on?"   
Tommy typed at the console, the viewscreen changing to show a map of the world. "Aoki must've got the Sensors back online, thats the warning alarm." Multiple radar blips begin appearing at different points on the map. "Not good...."  
"Is the robot back?" Miki asked as she walked over to look at the screen.  
"No, but there's about 12 different monsters just suddenly appeared across the globe. Whoever it is also apparently sent down a bunch of ground troops. Looks like they're trying for a full scale invasion," Tommy said, worried.  
  
"REPORT!" Aso yelled as he entered the War Room.  
"We've got multiple targets appearing across the globe, and ground troops literally all over the place," Yamane said.  
"I want all units mobilized immediately. What about the Defense Forces?" Aso asked.  
"The targeted countries are already mobilizing their military forces, sir. Mariner Bay's Lightspeed Rescue base has deployed its entire arsenal to combat the monsters. Unfortunately, they can only handle two or three of them at a time," Yamane replied.  
Aso frowned, "Godzilla's status?"  
Yamane shook his head, "Still on course toward Tokyo."  
"Evacuation status?" Aso asked.  
"Still need a few hours before it'll be complete. They're still searching some of the buildings.  
Aso cursed softly, "Send the Super X-3 to take out some of those monsters. We'll have to deal with Godzilla later."  
  
"I've got to get the Dragon Coin, and now," Tommy said as he began to access the Teleporter systems.   
"How? The only way we had to get back to Japan already left," Miki stated.  
Tommy pulled her close with one arm as he finished putting in the coordinates. "Not quite, this may kill the Power Chambers reserves, but its the only option left. This may feel a bit weird." He hit the activator and both he and Miki vanished in a flash of light. The lights around the Power Chamber flickered as the power generator finally gave out, and then the room went dark.  
  
Tommy and Miki landed roughly on the street in front of the Mothra Memorial Museum as the Teleporter's energy faded away. "Had a feeling that was going to happen," Tommy said as he rubbed his back.  
"Um... Tommy..." Miki said as she looked around the area, her eyes wide in shock.  
"Huh?" Tommy looked around as well. All across the area there were gray, humanoid creatures with wrinkled faces. Each of them has on a chest plate with a large 'Z' in the center, and were causing as much damage as they could. "Putties...." They were surrounded. 


	5. Confrontations

(Thanks to Christian Rogers, Steve Savage, and EchoAlbarn for help with the power suit description.)  
  
Part 4  
  
Omnious cackled like a madman as he watched his monsters wreak havoc across the Earth. He piloted Vissor, now fully repaired, back into the planet's atmosphere, setting course for Tokyo. With chaos running rampant, all he had to do now was go in, finish the job, and lay claim to what remained. "The hour of reckoning is at hand, humans! Prepare yourself for a new overlord!"  
  
"Sir, we're picking up another disturbance," Yamane said, looking up from his screen.  
"Now what is it?" Aso asked, rather annoyed by the whole situation.  
"That robot's back, and he looks to be on a path toward Tokyo," Yamane replied.  
Aso frowned, "Is it following Godzilla?"  
Yamane shook his head, "I don't think it is, sir. The robot will get there long before Godzilla does. It might be coincidence."  
"Either way, looks like we're in for a confrontation. What's the status on the other disturbances?" Aso asked.  
"Four have been destroyed, but there's still a few more plus the ground troops," Yamane replied. "The Super X-3 is currently assisting Mariner Bay's SuperTrain in handling one of the more tougher ones."  
  
Miki looked around at the so called 'Putties' as she and Tommy helped each other back to their feet. The creatures were bouncing around in place, looking ready to attack at any moment. "Any ideas what to do?"  
Tommy narrowed his eyes at the Putties, "You know how to fight?"  
"Not a whole lot," Miki said. "I prefer peaceful methods."  
Tommy smirked, "There's no reasoning with these guys. Aim for the Z on the chest plate. It's their only weakspot." He took a fighting stance.   
He and Miki rushed forward toward the museum, catching the already dim-witted putties off-guard. Tommy tackled the first few in front of them, giving Miki a brief opening to go through. He leaped back to his feet, and after ducking under a swipe, grabbed the attacking Putty's arm and slung him into another group.   
Miki dodged out of the way as one of the Putties tried to grab her by the legs, She stopped abruptly as one grabbed hold of her arm. "Let me go, you creep!" she yelled as she struggled to get free. Having little success with that, she punched it in it's chest plate. Instantly, the Putty literally exploded apart and vanished. Miki sort of stared in surprise at where the Putty had been seconds before, before shaking it off and trying to escape once more.  
Tommy spin kicked one of the Putties in the chest, sending it toppling backwards before exploding. He then quickly spun around to block another's attacks, and punch it in the chest plate as well. He started running after Miki, only to lose his footing as the ground began to rumble. He looked up to see the Vissor in ship mode flying low over the city. "Not good...." he said as he got back to his feet. To his surprise, the Putties were beginning to leave, running after the ship instead of fighting. He looked back toward Miki, "You ok?"  
Miki nodded slowly, looking out toward the bay. "We need to hurry. Junior's on his way here."  
"What?" Tommy asked as he ran over to her.  
"He sensed the robot coming here, so he came after revenge," Miki stated, still looking out toward the bay.  
"Wait, you mean Godzilla's got some sort of ESP thing going on?" Tommy asked.  
Miki nodded, "Yes, thats another reason he and I are connected." She looked at Tommy, "We have to help him."  
Tommy looked at her like she was crazy for a few moments, but then nodded, "Right."  
  
The monster quickly made his way through the murky depths of the ocean. His limbs tucked in, and his body swinging in a side-to-side motion. To anyone on the surface of the water looking down, he would look like a mountain moving under its own ferocious will beneath the dark blue waters of the ocean. Godzilla could feel the robot's presence in the distance, as well as another familiar one. The human that had helped him years ago was there. Godzilla's eyes narrowed, if the robot caused harm to that human, he would make it regret ever being created.  
  
Vissor transformed into 'Dragon' mode once more as it landed on the streets of Tokyo. It let out a mechanical roar that echoed across the city. On the streets below, the hundreds of Putties all gathered in a sort of celebration around the robot. Omnious activated Vissor's external speakers and began to broadcast for the entire city to hear, had it not been evacuated hours before. "People of Earth! I am Omnious Zedd, your future ruler! Surrender yourselves now, or I shall make your deaths more painful than they were already going to be! You will fear the image of my mighty robot, Vissor, and you will cower in my presence!" Omnious' speech was suddenly interrupted as a blast of blue and white energy struck the Vissor. The robot turned to look toward the source.  
Godzilla roared as he stepped out of Tokyo Bay and onto dry land. His dorsal plates crackled with energy as he began making his way toward the robot.   
"So, ready for more, are we, creature?" Omnious said. "So be it, I'll make you rue the day you challenged Omnious Zedd." The weapons controls once more slid into place in front of him.   
Godzilla roared again, unintimidated by Vissor. The monster crushed the much smaller Putties beneath his massive feet as they futily tried to attack him.  
  
The Dragon Coin began to illuminate the room with a green glow once more as Tommy approached it. In the distance, they could hear Godzilla approaching. Tommy looked around, "How do we get the glass open?"  
Miki looked around, then walked out of the room. Tommy watched in confusion as she came back carrying a helmet from one of the war exhibits down the hall. She casually walked up to the glass case and smashed the helmet into it, breaking the glass. She looked back at him, "G-Force will repay them for the glass."  
Tommy shrugged and picked up the Dragon Coin, its glow intensifying as he did. He then placed it in the front of his Morpher. The Morpher glowed green for a few moments before returning to normal. The building began to shake, Tommy and Miki managed to hold their balance as they heard explosions in the distance.  
"Junior's attacking Omnious," Miki said. They ran toward the exit of the museum.  
  
Godzilla grunted in pain as the eye beams exploded against his hide. He charged forward once more, slamming into the Vissor, sending it stumbling back some. His atomic ray had little effect on the robot's armor, so he was resorting to melee fighting tactics. Godzilla began to repeatedly punch Vissor in it's metal jaw.  
Omnious fought to maintain Vissor's balance, Godzilla's punches were packing more power than he had expected. He tried to counter by grabbing the monster by the throat. Godzilla choked out a roar, and struggled. "Impudent beast," Omnious growled, his visor glowing red with anger. Vissor reached up and clamped Godzilla's mouth shut with its other hand. Godzilla struggled as Vissor lifted him off the ground, his feet thrashing in the air.  
  
Tommy and Miki looked out across the city at the battle. "Oh man," Tommy started. "Doesn't look like Godzilla's doing to good."  
"Junior's still inexperienced, but don't count him out yet," Miki replied, a serious tone to her voice.  
Tommy nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He looked down at his Morpher. "Just like old times." He held his Morpher up in front of him. "DRAGONZORD!" Miki stepped back as Tommy was engulfed in a green pillar of light. The glow faded, revealing Tommy covered from head to toe in a suit of flexible emerald armor. His head was covered by dragon's head helmet. From the center of the armor's golden chestplate gleamed the emblem of the Dragon Coin. Miki could almost see Tommy grinning behind the visor and silver mouthplate. Tommy felt his connection to the Dragonzord grow stronger.  
'Welcome back, Green Ranger,' the zord's voice echoed in his mind.  
"Tommy?" Miki asked. "You ok?"  
"Never been better," Tommy replied. He reached down to his side, and pulled an withdrew the Dragon Dagger from its holder. He clasped it firmly in both hands as he held it in front of him. 'Its been a while,' he thought.  
'Yes, it has, but that the important thing is that you now have the ability to fight again. Summon me, and let us fight together as we did once before,' the Dragonzord's voice echoed.  
Tommy nodded silently. He turned the dagger on it's side, and brought the mouthpiece up to his helmet. The helmet's mouthplate opened just enough to allow the mouthpiece in, and Tommy began to play the tune that summoned the Dragonzord to defend Angel Grove years ago.  
  
Godzilla continued to struggle, Vissor's hands still clutched around his neck. The monster was beginning to foam at the mouth, flashes of blue dancing along his dorsal plates. His atomic ray cut off, Godzilla's energy instead channeled through and out his body in a bright pulse of blue light.  
Omnious yelled out in surprise as the energy released surged through his robot's body, knocking out several systems. Vissor staggered backwards as it lost it's grip on Godzilla. Smoke rose off the robot's hands, the armor burned by the pulse. Omnious cursed as he tried to get Vissor's repair systems running, but was unsuccessful. They had been knocked out by the energy pulse as well.  
Godzilla fell to the ground on his knees and hands as Vissor let go of his neck. He coughed as spat the foam out onto the ground, his G-Cells already repairing the damage done to his lungs. He growled as he began to recover, looking up at the robot. Slowly, he got back to his feet. Godzilla was furious now, his eyes narrowing with rage. He roared and charged forward once more.  
Vissor stood ready and unleashed a beam of energy from it's mouth. The beam slammed into Godzilla, knocking him out of his run as chunks of his flesh were blown off. The monster slammed to the ground once more. Vissor then begin unleashing its eyebeams repeatedly into Godzilla's side.  
  
Tommy continued to play the Dragon Dagger, the music echoing across the city. Out in the bay, the water began to churn and bubble. A large silver fin raised out of the water, followed by the rest of the Dragonzord. It roared as it stepped out onto land, it's drill tipped tail swinging behind it. "Alright!" Tommy said enthusiastically. He looked back at Miki, "You'd better come with me, the Dragonzord's gonna be a lot safer place than out in the open." She nodded as he put his arm around her. "Up we go!" Miki yelped in surprise as Tommy literally jumped from the steps of the museum to the top of the Dragonzord's head as it walked by. They then dropped in the entrance hatch into the cockpit. "Sorry for the cramped space, but this thing was really designed for one person in mind."  
Miki nodded, kneeling down behind the pilot's chair as Tommy sat down. In front of them was a large screen and a control panel. "From your connection, I assumed the Dragonzord was sentient."  
"He is, but our strength is greater when we work as one," Tommy replied, taking hold of the controls. 'Side by side again, old friend,' he thought. "Alright, Missiles online!"  
The Dragonzord's chest lights lit up sequentially as missiles locked into place on its fingertips. The missiles launched, sailing across the city and slamming into Vissor's chest armor.  
Omnious looked up at the new fighter, "Well, it seems some of Zordon's old toys still exist after all. No matter, it shall fall like the rest." Vissor turned from Godzilla to focus on the Dragonzord.  
Sparks flew into the air as the Dragonzord's tail slammed into Vissor's armor. Vissor easily was bigger, the Dragonzord only coming up to its shoulders, but the zord was quicker. Vissor grabbed the tail before it could be pulled back, only to have to let go as the drill tip began cutting into the armor. The larger robot countered with its eye beams, the zord letting out a cry of pain as it was hit.  
Godzilla grunted as he rolled to his knees, his olive colored blood dripping onto the ground. He could feel the human's presence inside the new robot. Was she trying to help him again? He didn't need it, he already knew the Vissor's weakness. His dorsal plates began to glow red as he began gathering energy. All he needed was a minute or two to charge up, and the Dragonzord would give him that time.  
The Dragonzord unleashed another volley of finger missiles. Vissor managed to destroy most of them as its eye beams cut through their path and erupted against the Dragonzord's hull. Miki shielded her eyes as sparks erupted from the control panels. "This guy's packing some major firepower," Tommy said, sounding a bit worried.  
Vissor leaned down and grabbed the Dragonzord by its head. Picking the smaller robot up, Vissor threw it into a nearby building, the structure collapsing underneath the weight. The Dragonzord slowly tried to push itself out of the rubble, turning to face off once more. Neither noticed the red bolts of energy beginning to arc across Godzilla's back as they fought. Vissor unleashed its eye beams once more, but missed as the Dragonzord leaped into the air, propelled by boosters on the bottom of it's feet. The zord angled itself so it could dropkick Vissor in the chest. The impact sent the robot tumbling backwards and to the ground.   
"This is proving to be more of a challenge than I had expected," Omnious said as the Vissor got back to its feet.  
Godzilla dug his hands and feet into the pavement as the collected energy began to gather around his mouth. Now all he needed was an open shot.  
Miki's eyes suddenly widened, "Tommy, stay back from him."  
"What?" Tommy asked.  
"Just stay out of Junior's reach," Miki said, focussing her attention at the screen.  
"If you say so," Tommy replied.  
Omnious smirked as the Dragonzord began to back away, "Tired of fighting, ranger? Should have thought of that before you started. He turned an eye toward Godzilla, just in time to see the energy gather. "Oh no..."  
Godzilla was pushed backwards by the shear force of his own attack as he unleashed the gathered energy. The red and yellow beam shot straight through the Vissor's torso and out the other side, destroying a few buildings as well. Godzilla continued the attack, moving the beam up Vissor's body, and head, cutting off just below the robot's eyes. Severed wires and circuits sparked madly as the robot began to short circuit.  
Omnious yelled in anger as every system on the bridge began to die. "NO! I cannot be defeated this way! Not by a simple Earth beast!" He cried out as the bridge began to explode around him.  
"Stay off our planet," Tommy said as the Dragonzord began firing its finger missiles in rapid succession. The missiles exploded against the remains of the Vissor's head, completely destroying it. The remaining parts of the robot's body wavered, powerless, before collapsing to the ground. The Dragonzord let out a triumphant roar, as did Godzilla.  
Godzilla turned toward the Dragonzord, narrowing his eyes. Would the human now attack him like the others?  
"What do we do about Godzilla?" Tommy asked, keeping the Dragonzord's weapons ready.  
Miki closed her eyes, "Let him go, he won't do anything now that he's gotten his vengeance." She began to reach out with her mind, trying to ask Godzilla to leave peacefully.  
Godzilla snorted at the Dragonzord, giving a slight nod. The human wasn't going to attack, good. The monster slowly turned and began making his way back toward the ocean.  
  
"Commander Aso, the robot's been destroyed!" Yamane exclaimed.  
"And the rest of the monsters?" Aso asked.  
"When the robot went down, they all apparently self-destructed, sir," Yamane replied. Godzilla's also heading away from Tokyo."  
Aso breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God." 


	6. What the Future Holds

Epilogue  
  
Tommy looked out at the ocean and smiled. For once, he finally felt at peace. A sunny day, a nice breeze, and no more haunting visions. He looked over his side to see Miki walking up to him.   
"The commander told me to thank you, Tommy," Miki said as she stood next to him. "He said you provided a great assistance to G-Force."  
Tommy smirked, "Hey, thats my job. Helping out is what I do best."  
"He also wanted me to see if you'd possibly be interested in maybe joining," Miki said.  
"Join G-Force?" Tommy asked, a bit surprised.  
Miki nodded, "You could be a great addition to the team. Plus, your experience as a Ranger could come in handy. If your mentor's predictions are correct, then we're going to need a lot of help when this 'Age of Monsters' arrives."  
Tommy thought for a few moments. 'What do you say, old friend?' he asked as he mentally reached out to the DragonZord.  
'Having allies to back us up would be helpful,' came the zord's reply.  
Tommy nodded, then looked back at Miki. "You count on us." He looked back toward the ocean. "Do you think Godzilla will lend a hand again?"  
Miki smiled and looked out toward the ocean, "In time, but he won't do it to help us. He'll only be doing it to protect his territory."  
They stood there silently for a little bit, watching the ocean. The battle may have been over, but another one laid ahead in the future.  
  
THE END 


End file.
